Our Center now has a broad range of experience in developing cell and bead based assays for the flow cytometer As summarized in target team progress report. We have 13 laboratory trained senior staff including 9PhDs, 3 MSs, and 1 BS. Eleven of these staff have experience in AD/A with flow cytometry and 11 of these staff have experience in HTS robotics including 2 who have worked with chemical libraries. Since HT multiplexing by flow cytometry was introduced to the scientific community by our Center via MLSCN, our team members have supported outreach to develop a target pipeline that can extend indefinitely into the future. Sklar, Prossnitz, and Edwards have given >60 outreach presentations to highlight Roadmap targets and opportunities. Nearly all of the assays involve collaborations between the target provider and our Center. Among the assays submitted so far, essentially all but the VLA-4 and Quorom Sensing assays required a development phase.